


The Ones Where Andrew and Garrett Are Awkward Bois

by Skysong_The_Dragon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Andrew Can Not Take a Compliment, Andrew is questioning how he feels, Completed, Cuties really like each other, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Garrett is Insecure, Garrett is being distant, Jeffree likes Garrett, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Queen Mary, The Secret Life of Jeffree Star, Very Good Bois, coachella, cute relationship, haunted ship, slumber party?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong_The_Dragon/pseuds/Skysong_The_Dragon
Summary: Andrew and Garrett are awkward bois, and it will take many tries to get things right.





	1. Queen Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the haunted Queen Mary Ship, Andrew receives a compliment that he was not ready for. Garret worries that he may have gone too far.

Andrew isn’t scared of ghosts. At least not since he was a kid. So why, on this supposedly haunted ship, does he feel so… afraid?

        “I haven’t been in any sort of haunted locations in my life.” The red-headed camera man answers Shane’s question when he points the camera at him. He ever so slightly rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet trying to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. Ever since the Exposing My Secret Cameraman video for Shane’s channel, his friend has wanted to include Andrew in more conversations and footage. ‘Andrew, they love you!’ has been the YouTuber’s mantra for weeks. Honestly, the whole ordeal has made him feel self-conscious. Is he even interesting enough to be in front of the camera? Andrew has never really been in the center of attention before. He subtly tries to calm his breathing. Every viewer’s eyes would be on him when this video is posted…. CLICK. Garrett snaps a picture of him on his digital camera which effectively shuts up his brain.

        “He’s so handsome, I had to take a picture.” Garrett giggles enthusiastically. Andrew grins awkwardly, a different kind of nervousness filling his stomach. To no one’s surprise, he has never been good at taking complements. Garrett smiles fondly at the screen of the camera away from him. Andrew is thankful for it. Does his hair look okay? His voice hasn’t been cracking when he talks has it?

        “Ew… So, do you feel anything weird?” Shane questions Andrew again ignoring Garrett. He can’t help but wonder how Shane does it. How could anyone ignore Garrett when he is smiling like that? Garrett lights up any room that he is in. There is an uncomfortable pinching in Andrew’s heart as he looks quickly from Garrett to Shane.

        “Yeah… For sure.” Andrew’s mouth feels dry as Garrett looks up at him with his medium blue eyes. Medium blue? Since when does he care about the color of Garrett’s eyes? Has he never noticed before? The uncomfortable feeling stirs even worse.

        “Well I hope tonight you see your first ghost.” Shane says in a semi singsong voice. It’s far away. He watches Garrett take more pictures and show them to Morgan and Ryland. Garrett is his best friend. How could he never have noticed that his eyes were so blue?

        “Maybe,” is his only response before taking back the camera and reclaiming his security.

\---

        “Psst,” A familiar voice calls from the darkness later that night, “Hey, Andrew are you awake?” Garrett asks. That unfamiliar feeling rises again in Andrew’s abdomen.

        “Yeah.” Andrew answers turning away from the back of the couch. The faint outline of Garrett’s frame looks otherworldly. Nervous laughter erupts from him, “Dude, you look kind of scary. Where’s the light?”

       “Oh, uh,” Garrett mumbles and fumbles around in the dark to find the lamp, “Here is that better?” With the faint light, Andrew could see Garrett’s messy hair, slightly pink cheeks, and the subtle way he bites the corner of his bottom lip with his teeth. Andrew immediately closes his eyes and pretends to yawn. Smooth.

       “Yeah, that’s better… Is something wrong?” Andrew watches as Garrett sighs loudly before he sits on the floor with his back away from Andrew against the couch. He notices then that Garrett has a bottle of alcohol and a book that he sets on the floor. The bottle is far from full.

       “No… and yes,” Garrett leans his head back and Andrew can faintly feel the blonde’s head touch his leg. The flutters in his stomach have been increasing all night, and Andrew is trying not to think about what they may mean. It’s a conversation he is sure they can live without. Andrew fidgets with his hands, unsure where to put them or what to do with them.

       “Okay… do you want to talk about it?”

       “I can’t sleep. It’s scary in that room, and I didn’t want to be alone.”

       “Do you want to sit on the couch with me? I can sit up.” Andrew offers. Garrett just shakes his head no and takes a sip from his bottle of alcohol. The silence then fills the air thicker than the darkness had.

       “Are you upset with me, Andrew?” Garrett’s voice is practically a whisper. It pulls roughly at Andrew’s heart.

       “Why would I be mad at you?”

       “For calling you handsome earlier…” The statement hangs heavy in the air. Andrew can feel the heat rising to his cheeks without his permission. Honestly, who ever asked for traitorous cheeks anyway? He is suddenly glad that Garrett isn’t looking at him. Maybe Garrett sat that way for a similar reason.

       “Garrett…” Andrew finds it difficult to finish his sentence. The anxiousness he feels makes his body feel heavy. ‘I don’t want to say the wrong thing’ he thinks to himself.

       “I mean… it seemed like I made you feel uncomfortable. You haven’t talked much all night, or even really looked at me. I know… and I know that I say similar things often. And you’re straight… I mean, I know that you are straight. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m rambling, I’m sorry. I just thought maybe you were mad at me.” Garrett’s words remind Andrew of an old-fashioned VHS tape; Fast forward, rewind, pause…

       “Garrett-” Andrew starts to say again, but Garrett interrupts after another swig of the brown colored drink.

       “I’m gay and I am flirting with you, but it isn’t… It’s not like that. I’m not trying to make us be like that. You’re my best friend. I’m not trying to be weird or-” Garret spews out more words before Andrew finally manages to stop him.

       “Garrett, please stop!” Andrew all but yells. He sits up and takes the bottle away from the taller man. Garrett turns to face him, and Andrew can see now why the blonde’s cheeks had been pink. His whole face is pink… especially his eyes. The striking blue of his irises are amplified by the tears threatening to fall. Andrew sighs and puts his hand firmly on Garrett’s shoulder closer to him ignoring the warmth that comes from him. “Garrett I am not mad at you, okay? A compliment? I’m not going to be mad at my best friend over a compliment. That is silly,” Andrew pauses. He considers confessing to Garrett what has been on his mind all night: Him. No, he can’t bring himself to do it, “And this,” Andrew sloshes the bottle in the air, “is not helping you. So please, let’s just drop it.”

        “Okay, I’m sorry.” Garrett exhales. “I get anxious sometimes…”

        “I know. Me too.” Andrew nods giving Garrett’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go and laying back down. He sets the bottle back down on the floor and Garrett takes another drink.

        “Last one.” Garrett nervously giggles. Andrew laughs softly and rolls his eyes while looking at the ceiling. He swears he can feel Garrett’s eyes on him. The thought makes his body feel warm. He won’t admit to himself that it makes him feel giddy.

        “Why are you drinking tonight? Is it the ghosts?” Andrew wonders without looking at him.

        “No. It’s for courage…” Garrett answers quietly. He leans back against the couch again. This time his head is definitely laying on Andrew’s legs. The pressure is warm. Pleasant.

        “Oh…well,” Andrew slowly holds out his hand towards Garrett without looking at him, “Let me have some of that then.” He can feel Garrett move and place the bottle in his hands. His hands are warm.

        “For the ghosts?” The blonde asks. Andrew shakes his head no and takes a sip of the drink before handing it back. Garrett’s hands are still warm to the touch.

        “You’re handsome too, Garrett.” The red head whispers and turns his body to face the back of the couch again. His face is burning and so is his tongue. Andrew pretends that it is from the alcohol. He pretends that he drank enough to lose his inhibitions. It is definitely the alcohol that is making him feel these strange things. Never mind that he felt them hours ago without it.

        The blood rushing to his ears makes it hard to hear Garrett’s response.

        Andrew pretends to sleep. If he were listening, then he would have heard Garrett tell him,

        “Thank you, Andrew… I needed that… Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked the story. <3
> 
> XO


	2. Coachella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew wants to talk, but he doesn't know how. Garrett is a drunken mess, but what else is new?

Andrew isn’t a spontaneous person. At least not normally. So why, on this trip with Garrett, does he feel so… impulsive?

         “So, are you excited to go to Coachella, Andrew?” Garrett asks enthusiastically with his left hand on the wheel of the car. His eyes are on the road ahead. A little skeleton man sits in front of the radio next to him. They will be in this car for a couple of hours more at least, and Andrew’s legs are cramped beneath him. ‘No not really’ he thinks to himself.

         “Yeah, I am.” He says instead. Garrett had asked him on rather short notice to come along to help film this adventure. Something about an old friend with a 24-karat gold bike, Post Malone, and Coachella. He had wanted to tell Garrett no. That this didn’t seem like his idea of fun. Andrew would have done just that… except for the fact that it feels like he and Garrett haven’t hung out alone together in months.

         The drive so far would have been pleasant if not for Andrew’s inability to think of anything other than that night on the Queen Mary. Garrett always compliments Andrew. ‘You look handsome today, Andrew.’ ‘I like how you styled your hair today.’ ‘I love your laugh.’ These kinds of comments aren’t any sort of surprise. So then, why was that time any different? Was it the way Garrett had looked at the screen of his camera after the picture was taken? Was it the sweet way his voice had changed, like he truly meant what he said? Was it because Andrew was feeling anxious in the moment and Garrett’s words made him feel better about himself?

          Andrew could not figure out why it was different, and that was the problem. Garret has stopped complimenting him all together. ‘For fear of making me mad, I guess’ Andrew bitterly (Not too bitter though. It is really difficult to be mad at Garrett) thinks to himself. How is the red head supposed to figure out his mixed-up feelings if Garrett never does anything to trigger them again? Has the taller man been avoiding him all this time? Is that why they haven’t hung out? Hadn’t Andrew told him that he wasn’t upset with him? Hadn’t Andrew said that Garrett was…

         “Good! Do you think we have enough footage of us driving and stuff? If so, I think you should put the camera in the back seat. You look uncomfortable.” Garrett’s concern makes Andrew feel giddy. Consider the feelings triggered.

        “Yeah I think so.” Andrew takes the heavy equipment and places it carefully into the seat behind him. He accidentally brushes up against Garrett’s arm and he swears he can hear the other man quickly suck in a breath. Garrett tries to subtly put his right hand onto the steering wheel without the other man noticing and fails. Andrew frowns at the action. “I’m sorry, there wasn’t a whole lot of room to move.” It isn’t enough that they don’t hang out anymore, but he couldn’t even touch Andrew anymore?

        “Oh… uh. No, I know. You’re fine. I’m sorry.” Garrett speaks quickly and as if he doesn’t quite know what to do with his right limb, he fidgets with the radio volume. The car becomes quieter. He taps his fingers on his thigh. Does Garrett not actually want him to be here?

        “Garrett are you okay?” Andrew asks softly. He wants to ask more. Say more, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He has his own silent issues, maybe Garrett is working through his own. Who is Andrew to get upset at him for it. They are both anxious people.

        “Yeah, I’m fine. You just surprised me.” Garrett briefly turns towards Andrew and smiles. It is a nervous little thing, as if he is unsure how to act around him. The action washes over Andrew turning his cheeks pink. He quickly looks away towards the road. His heart beats a little faster. He had asked for this hadn’t he?

        “Okay. Hey, turn this up. I like this song.” Andrew replies absently. Garrett laughs in response, and the music grows louder again, but he isn’t paying attention to the lyrics. He takes the time to think things over somewhat.

         Andrew isn’t gay… but Garrett’s smile is just too captivating. Andrew has never liked a guy before, so why does he want Garrett to compliment him again? Why does he want to tell Garrett that he is actually the one who is handsome? There are so many things that he wants to say. Feelings that he’s familiar with when it comes to the other people that he’s liked. ‘Girls’ he corrects himself. He’s only ever had these feelings for girls before. This is so complicated.

        “You’re sulking, Andrew.” Garrett teases him.

        “Am not.” Andrew argues and turns to stick his tongue out at the blonde.

        “I missed hanging out with you man.” Garrett says almost to himself. ‘Why did you stop?’ Andrew stops himself from asking.

        He smiles to himself and readjusts his legs. “I missed you too Garrett…”

\---

        The awkwardness settles between them as the night goes on. Andrew likes Garrett’s friend Michael, and Jessie is wild. Andrew finds himself laughing hysterically at the randomness that happens before they go to the Neon Carnival. A random sword, an onion that looks like Garrett (Not really, but it made Garrett laugh), and some lemon soda water.

        Now insane parties are not Andrew’s thing, but he can admit that he is having a lot of fun chasing Garrett around. And Garrett is indeed all over the place and quite amusedly intoxicated. They’ve, as Garrett put it, almost died on a Ferris wheel, propositioned a famous person for his hand in marriage, and awkwardly danced to countless remixed songs. Andrew typically never dances in front of this many people, but he finds it difficult to be anything but happy and complacent when Garrett is like this.

        There’s just one tiny little **_HUGE_** problem. Garrett won’t stop touching him. Simple little things. Tugging of his arms. The brief squeezing of his shoulders in excitement. Tousling of his hair as his hat is taken from him. A surprising moment when he finds himself no longer safely on the ground, but instead lifted up by Garrett in an adrenaline induced state. All very much out of his comfort zone, but they make him feel alive.

        Now as they are making their way to the Uber, Garrett’s arm is slung across his shoulders as Andrew supported his drunken best friend.

        “Andreeew, you smell like funnel cake. Did you have funnel cake without me?” Garrett whines. Andrew bursts out laughing and opens the door for him. “Andrew you’re such a gentleman. Like a prince charming.”

        “You’re so gone man.” The red head laughs as he gets in the car behind him. The car ride is spent with Garrett drunkenly telling the Uber driver that she has nice hair and that he loves his two mice, Popcorn and Echo.

        “Thank you, Miss. You’re a professionally awesome driver.” Garrett hiccups. The driver laughs and waves them off. Garrett almost trips on some invisible rock and slips his other arm around Andrew’s middle. He freezes realizing that they are in a makeshift hug. He wills his breathing and heartbeat to still. Not that he thinks Garrett would notice in his current state, but just in case.

        “Come on big guy, lets get you to bed.” Andrew laughs awkwardly and pulls Garrett into an upright standing position. Garrett mumbles something to himself, and even though he can’t hear what he says, the effect turns Andrew’s ears pink. After many difficult minutes of getting his best friend into the place that they were staying.

        “Andrew, tuck me in pleaseeee. The room is spinning.” Garrett whines loudly. The man is already under the covers. ‘What a mess’ Andrew thinks to himself fondly. He makes a show of pretending to be grumpy while tucking the man in. Garrett is a fit of giggles. Andrew’s face turns warm when he realizes how close they are. Garrett’s eyes grow wide and he looks up at him with… something in his eyes.

        “Go to sleep. I put a bucket next to your bed in case you get sick. Stay on your side.” Andrew says quickly and rises. Garrett’s hand quickly appears out from under the covers, undoing all of Andrew’s hard work, and grabs his arm.

        “Andrew, I have to say something very important to you.” His voice is soft, and if he didn’t gaze too deeply into the spacey look in Garrett’s eyes then he could forget that he was drunk.

        “What is it?” Andrew’s heart beat speeds up. Whether Garrett realizes it or not, his thumb is rubbing his arm in tiny circles. Garrett looks away as his cheeks grow steadily pinker. The blonde takes his hand and covers his eyes.

        “I lost my phone.” Garrett pretends to cry. Andrew stands there for a second unsure of what to do. Is that really what he was going to say? He can’t be sure.

        “It will be okay Garr.” He whispers and pats Garrett’s hair softly before leaving the room.

        ‘I can’t follow my own advice’ Andrew thinks. If the rapid beating of his heart is anything to go by, nothing will be okay again because nothing is ever going to be the same between them again.

        There is no questioning that he likes his best friend.

        More than a friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> XO


	3. Jeffree Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew doesn't quite know how to handle being jealous, and Garrett is just a sweet boy who is flattered by attention.

Andrew is a good friend. A least that is what everyone tells him. So then why does looking at Jeffree Star and Garrett cuddling up together on Shane’s couch make him feel so… uncomfortable?

        “So, are you guys actually going to go on a date, or what’s happening?” Shane asks while gesturing towards the pair. Andrew’s arms were heavy from hours of holding up the camera to film. A full day of looking at the pair in front of him flirt has begun to make his skin crawl. A bitter feeling that he doesn’t like.

        “It feels weirdly natural.” Garrett giggles and cuddles closer to Jeffree. Andrew silently watches the way his arm touches the makeup guru. It does look natural. He knows that look on Jeffree’s face well. It mirrors the constant state of Andrew’s heart lately. It’s easy to eat up the positive energy that Garrett emits like candy.

        “Doesn’t it?” Jeffree drapes himself across his best-friend. Andrew begins counting to ten. One…Two…

        “Yeah.” Garrett smiles warmly at Jeffree. One of those signature heartwarming smiles that selfishly Andrew wishes were only for him.

        “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Jeffree giggles contently. Andrew fought to keep his arms from shaking.

        “Same!” Garrett gaze is fixed solely on Jeffree. Why shouldn’t he be? They were the ones having the conversation after all. Andrew shouldn’t feel so jealous over Garrett’s attention like this.

        “Thank God, we can skip the condom part.” Jeffree coos curling up to him like a cat, and that is the moment that Andrew practically shuts down. The situation has pushed too far past his comfortability levels. Shane decides after they finish their conversation that we should take a break and decide what to do next. Good. Andrew needs a break from filming ‘that’ all day.

        “Shane, can I crash on your couch for a bit? It’s been a long day.” Andrew makes a show of yawning when he asks. He would rather leave completely and go clear his head in his own apartment, but he can’t. They have work to do later after Jeffree leaves, and he carpooled to Shane’s house this morning with Garrett anyway. ‘All I have to do is wait until he leaves… I’ll feel better after he leaves’ Andrew repeats to himself over and over again in his head.

        “Of course, Andrew. We’re not busy right now. We’ll wake you up when we have everything figured out, okay?” Shane answers with that perfectly understanding tone of his. He can always count on Shane, even if the other man doesn’t know that he is helping.

        “Ten-four,” Andrew nods pulling his hood over his head. He catches Garrett’s gaze for the first time in a couple of hours. They look concerned, and that makes him more upset. ‘Don’t worry about me Garr, worry about your new boyfriend’ Andrew thinks to himself. The thought aggravates him more. New boyfriend? As if Garrett and Andrew were even close to dating. He hasn’t even told him that he likes him. ‘STOP THINKING ANDREW’ he tells himself as he wraps himself with one of Shane’s oversized fluffy blankets and crashes into the cushions.

        Honestly, when did things become so needlessly complicated? ‘Garrett, I find myself in the confusing yet exciting situation of being attracted to my best friend… yes that means you…’ he runs the conversation over and over in his head. Ever since the trip they took, Andrew has been more honest with himself. Garrett is amazing, and Andrew wants nothing more than to get closer to him. The problem is that he is too scared to tell him his feelings. So, for weeks they have been in this comfortable bubble where Andrew is comfortable imagining himself with Garrett without actually being with him. Garrett has offered more hugs, late night adventures, and bolder compliments. Andrew has been more spontaneous, shared his hats, and even ventured to compliment Garrett more as well. He even helped his best friend move from his apartment into his tiny house. Later he even helped him pick out a couch that Garrett liked. He has been dipping his toe in the water, and today Jeffree just ruined it.

        It isn’t Jeffree’s fault… and it isn’t like Andrew doesn’t like the man. He is quite fabulous, and it is difficult to be mad at him. Jealous of how confidently he flirted with Garrett, and how easily Garrett was receptive to it, Yes. It’s hard to laugh it off when he is this awkward. ‘Why do I have to be so awkward? Would Garrett even want to go on a date with me if I asked?’ are the last things he thinks before his actual exhaustion and anxiety lull him to sleep.

\---

Garrett is worried about Andrew. He knows that he shouldn’t worry about him so much, it isn’t like they are dating. So then why does he feel guilty when Andrew’s eyes look so… hurt?

        “I think we are done! I’ll look over the footage with Andrew later, but we checked everything off of the list.” Shane sighs with relief. It’s been a few hours since we stopped filming. Jeffree left a few minutes ago, and Garrett still feels like a fit of giggles. It was really flattering that someone like Jeffree would take an interest in him like that. Shane glances his eyes towards Garrett then back at Andrew and Garrett again. “I think this series has taken a lot out of him. He knocked right out.”

        “Yeah me too, do you think you guys should leave the editing till tomorrow? Fresh eyes might be nice, and I think he might be too tired.” Garrett sighs and watches Andrew turn over in his sleep. Shane looks Garrett over thoughtfully.

        “You two need to talk to each other. Actually talk, because anyone with eyes can see that there is something you both aren’t saying.” Shane tells him carefully. Garrett freezes and shuffles his feet quietly. “I’m not saying that I know what that something is. That’s between you two.” Shane finishes before patting Garrett on the shoulder.

        “I don’t think he wants to talk.” Garrett whispers. He is surprised that Shane could even hear him.

        “You should still try. Go wake him up and get out of here. This Queen needs her beauty sleep.” Shane dramatically exits the kitchen. Garrett sighs and goes through the process of waking Andrew up. His brown eyes open slowly, and Garrett swears that the red head smiles when he sees him.

        “Hey, lets go Mr. Film Maker.” Garrett says quietly. After a few minutes, Shane is seeing them out of his house, and Andrew is drowsy in the passenger seat of his car.

        “Can I crash at your place? Mine has so many stairs.” Andrew yawns.

        “Of course, you can. It isn’t really clean though.” Garrett finds himself giggling trying to cover up his embarrassment. Andrew yawns, and whether he means to or not, his head is on Garrett’s shoulder as he drives.

        Contentment fills his chest.

        They definitely have to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a short chapter. I hope it isn't too disappointing. 
> 
> XO


	4. Slumber Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Garrett fight over where they are going to sleep. Secrets are shared.

Garret had offered to sleep on the couch. Andrew had refused. Garrett had offered to sleep on his air mattress that he knew was somewhere around here (A lie. He was going to sleep on the couch, but Andrew didn’t need to know that). Again, Andrew had refused. Correction, he is still refusing.

            “Garrett. There doesn’t need to be this much trouble. I can just sleep on your couch.” Andrew sighs. Garrett twitches his hands in irritation. Why is Andrew so intent on sleeping on his small leather couch? It couldn’t be that comfortable. Besides, his place is a mess. Garrett doesn’t want Andrew out here amongst the chaos.

            “Andrew, you’re my guest. My bed is much more comfortable. Please, if you’re going to stay here, then sleep in my bedroom.” Garrett lets out a touch of his exasperation for emphasis. Andrew crosses his arms and sits down on the couch in defiance.

            “Then I guess we’re both sleeping out here big guy, because I’m not stealing your bed in your own home. No matter how tired I am.” The red headed man sets his chin, and Garrett knows there is no talking him out of this. Fine. He turns around and marches into his room and proceeds to rip off his comforter, throw blanket and pillows before rejoining Andrew in the living room. Andrew’s brown eyes were wide in surprise. ‘Did he think that I was seriously going to be so rude as to leave him out on the couch? Well he is wrong’ Garrett thinks to himself with the smallest amount of bitterness.

            “One blanket and pillow for you. Will you be warm enough?” Garrett asks him as he lays on the floor with his own sleeping things. He is thankful that the area around the couch is clear at least. Andrew stares at him in disbelief.

            “What happened to the air mattress?”

            “I lied. I don’t have one.” Garrett wraps the throw blanket closely around his body.

            “You’re impossible.” His friend sighs with no animosity in his voice. He gets up to turn the light off before returning to the couch. All is quiet for a while. Garrett’s back up against the couch reminds the blonde about that night on the Queen Mary. You’re handsome too Garrett. Did he really think so? That whole night Garrett worried that he had crossed too far over their line of friendship. He doesn’t want to think about Andrew not being in his life. He wouldn’t know what to do. The fear alone had driven him to act as platonically as possible.

            That had been a mistake as well. Then, after Coachella, they seemed much closer than before. The whole situation felt oddly domestic and it has sent Garrett’s mind spinning. They have done everything together for weeks. Andrew has been far more open with him, and there is a look in his eyes that Garrett fears. Garrett is Gay, but Andrew isn’t. If Garrett lets himself fall for Andrew like he wants, then he could get hurt. They may never be friends again. He can’t ignore these things though. Shane was right. Of course, he was.

            “Goodnight Andrew.”

            “Goodnight Garr.”

\---

            “If you are a ghost, please come back later. I’m tired.” Garrett groans into his pillow. Something had moved from beside him, and he is too tired to bug out.

            “Not a ghost. Just me.” Andrew’s voice is quiet beside him, and the timbre of it gives Garrett goose bumps. He turns his head to the side slightly and peaks out at him.

            “Why are you on the floor?” Garrett asks. The moonlight faintly filters in through the windows behind him and he can see the outline of Andrew lying beside him.

            “I couldn’t sleep… and it sounded like you were still awake.” Andrew sounds shy. Vulnerable.

            “That’s why you are awake, but why are you on the floor?” Garrett’s pulse quickens.

            “I didn’t want you to have to sleep on the floor by yourself.” Andrew sighs and makes himself more comfortable next to him. Garrett wants to reach out and pull him closer.

            “Andrew?” Garrett hopes he can’t hear him. This may not be the best time for this conversation.

            “Yeah?” Garrett can feel the other man face him and that doesn’t calm his nerves.

            “Can I ask you something?” Garrett reminds himself that they need to have this conversation and pushes on.

            “Please… Ask me anything.” The red head’s voice is quiet, but he sounds almost desperate. Maybe he wants to have this conversation too?

            “Do you like spending time with me? Even if my place is chaotic?”

            “I love hanging out with you, and your place doesn’t bother me. Do you like spending time with me?” Garrett’s hands start sweating, causing the cloth to stick to his skin. He wants to take off the blanket, but the warm layer is protecting him.

            “It is one of my favorite things in the world.” That is the truth. Garrett loves being with Andrew… obviously too much.

            “Do…um… Do you like Jeffree? Like outside of the video?” Andrew’s voice is even smaller than before. A fragile little thing. Garrett can imagine his brown eyes melting like chocolate.

            “It was really nice to get openly flirted with. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt desired like that… so yeah, if I am being honest, I do like him.” That is true too. Garrett knows nothing would come from that though.

            “Oh”

            “Is Jeffree the reason you were upset earlier?” Garrett’s heart hurts. He wants to put his hand on Andrew’s cheek and pull him close. ‘Stop it’ he scolds.

            “Yeah… um…”

            “Why?”

            “Garrett…” His friend’s voice was pleading for him not to continue.

            “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry.” Garrett turns to face away from him as if the action would ease the rising tension in his heart. Andrew’s hand reaches out quickly to pull him back, he leaves his hand there.

            “I want to. I just don’t know how…” Andrew’s sentence stops suddenly as if the words really wouldn’t come out.

            “There are things that I want to say too…” Garrett says as an offering.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah…” Garrett needs to bite the bullet. He covers Andrew’s hand and waits for him to pull away. The other man keeps his hand where it is. Slowly confidence starts to build. “Hey Andrew… I think you are handsome.”

            “I think you are handsome too Garrett.” Andrew answers quickly. So quickly that Garrett can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. He is glad that the red head can’t see him.

            “No. I mean that I like you more than a friend, and these past few weeks have been really amazing…” The words were easier to say once he started.

            “But...?”

            “But, I need to take a step back or our friendship could fall apart.” There it is. The impact of Garrett’s fears laid out on the table for Andrew to do what he wants with them.

            “Garrett. You’re not going to lose me as a friend.”

            “Don’t just say things like that. We can’t go on being as close as we are if I have a crush on you.” Andrew has to understand, right?

            “What if I have a crush on you?” Shock shoots up Garrett’s spine. Deep down he had hoped, but there was no way. Was there?

            “No.

            “No?”

            “You don’t have a crush on me, that’s not true.” Garrett almost hopes that Andrew is kidding. That would make more sense.

            “Garrett, please just listen to me…” Garrett hears him take a deep breath before continuing, “I have spent the whole day a jealous mess. I hated seeing Jeffree all over you like that… and I hated to see you enjoy it. It started on the Queen Mary… You just looked so happy when you called me handsome. Then I noticed that how pretty your eyes are. They looked so striking and I had never noticed before. I can’t stop.”

            “Andrew…” Garrett has no words.

            “And then you stopped hanging out with me and I was so confused by what I was feeling. That changed when we went to Coachella. Things just seemed so easy and natural when you would touch me. It was easy to imagine that we were dating. I knew then, I just knew that I felt for you more than a friend. There were moments when I wanted to kiss you, but it felt wrong because you were drunk.”

            “Andrew… you really like me?”

            “Yes, I do. Very much so.” A giddy feeling completely envelopes his body and he squeezes Andrew’s hand tighter.

            “But you’re not… I didn’t think you liked guys.”

            “I don’t have to like other guys. I just like you.” Andrew almost coos at him and tangles their fingers together.

            “I’m so happy. Thank you.”

            “And you actually like me?”

            “Oh, don’t act like you don’t know that you are one handsome man.” Garrett bursts out laughing. Andrew follows suit and the sound make him even happier.

            “I’m so awkward though…”

            “I’m awkward too. We can be awkward together if you want to…”

            “I’d like that.”

            The fall asleep eventually with their hands together.

            Just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably lots of typos.  
> I love the idea of this chapter so much that I had to share ASAP, I didn't thoroughly edit.
> 
> Let me know if there are any outrageous mistakes.
> 
> As always, leave Kudos or Comments if you enjoyed.
> 
> More to come. XO


	5. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day filled with cuteness and baby steps.

            Garrett wakes up to the morning light with pain in his back. His pillow is barely under his head and his blanket is nowhere to be found. Groaning he sits up from the floor and heat creeps up into his face when he realizes the situation. Andrew had stolen his blanket and made himself into some sort of burrito sometime during the night. Also, he stacked the corners of his and Garrett’s pillows. His head is resting there now. Andrew’s red hair now glows a warm golden color on the white pillowcases. The scene makes Garrett’s heart melt. He gets up as gently as he can to not disturb the man beside him and goes to take a shower

            “Garrett?” He hears Andrew calling for him sometime later. Garrett leaves his bedroom now with decently clean clothes and damp hair. Andrew watches him from the living room. ‘I really need to do laundry. Also, clean. How could I have ever let Andrew in here? This place is a mess!’ Garrett thinks anxiously to himself as he realizes how unkempt things were.

            “Good morning, did you sleep alright?” Garrett asks as he sits on his couch. The leather is cold, and he is all the happier that he didn’t sleep there. Andrew nods slowly before trying to untangle himself from the blankets. No luck.

            “Did I really take your blanket last night?” Andrew looks up at him almost pitifully. Garrett smiles wide enough to make his cheeks hurt and reaches down to pull the blankets around his friend…. Well were they still only friends. Nervous energy rings through him.

            “Mhm. My pillow too.” Garrett teases as Andrew hides his face in his hands.

            “I’m so embarrassed.” He takes his hands through his hair and grins up at Garrett on the couch. Contentment soars through his chest. ‘I want to wake up to this everyday’ Garrett decides.

            “Don’t be, I slept just fine.”

            “Liar, you couldn’t stay still all night.” Andrew smirks at him. Garrett places his hand on his chest in mock offence.

            “You wound me, Siwicki.” Ginger hair bounces lightly as the man laughs at Garrett’s dramatics. Andrew joins the blonde on the couch. The warmth from their touching thighs makes him feel dizzy.

            “How can you ever forgive me?” Andrew sighs turning his face with the back of his hand on his forehead. The curve of his neck is beautiful. Intoxicating really. His eyes linger there before meeting Andrew’s brown ones again.

Garrett had always thought Andrew was a handsome man, but he never let his thoughts drift farther than that. After their conversation last night, looking at Andrew is a whole other experience.

            “Of course, I forgive you. Who could be mad at those eyes?” The look on Andrew’s face reminds him of how he looked on the haunted ship that night. Is it shock? Is it happiness? Is it anxiousness. Garrett can’t read him, and while his brain tries to unravel the mystery, the man slowly slips his arms around his waist. The embrace is tentative but warm.

            “I’m nervous Garrett… I don’t know what I ‘m doing here…”

            “It’s okay to feel nervous. If you’re worried that I am going to push you into something, please don’t be. I would never push something that you are not ready for. I am content with this right here,” Garrett wraps his arms gently around Andrew causing him to sigh and snuggle closer. “For the record, I am nervous too.”

            “Thank you.”

            “Of course.”

\---

            The way Shane keeps looking between him and Andrew sitting together on the couch makes Garrett nervous. Garrett isn’t usually so private with his relationships, but he doesn’t want to share what is happening with Andrew just yet. Andrew isn’t ready to talk about his new feelings. The last thing that the ginger needs is to feel afraid of liking a man because everyone wants to confront him about his sexuality. They haven’t even gone on their first date. Who knows if that will even go well. Best to keep quiet.

            “You seem to be feeling better Andrew. I’m glad you got some rest.” Shane finally says. Garrett silently thanks him for not bringing up their conversation from yesterday.

            “Yeah, I feel great. This editing is going to take forever though.” Andrew turns his body towards Shane and touches his knees to Garrett’s. This dual action wasn’t lost on him, and he fought a smile.

            “Thank you for helping me out with this series. It means a lot to me.” That is true, Shane’s YouTube content has changed greatly since Garrett had introduced them. Shane seems happier as well.

            “Thank you for letting me work with you on this. The opportunity means everything to me. I think we work well together.” That is also true, Andrew is incredibly proud of the work he has done with Shane. Garrett smiles and finds himself staring at the little details of Andrew’s face. His light eyelashes, the shape of his chin, his freckles.

            “I think we all work well together, don’t you Garrett?” Shane asks bringing him back to the moment. He fights a blush as he meets Shane’s pointed gaze. He finds it entirely too knowing for his liking.

            “Yes, I do, even if none of you care about Harry Potter.” Garrett laughs excitedly knowing that the comment would take the attention off of how close he and Andrew were sitting together.

            “How do you manage to bring your nerd life into everything?” Shane groans.

            “It’s a gift.”

            And with that, the editing continues until dinner time when Ryland and Morgan joined them after their day of filming together. Deciding to go out to one of their favorite restaurants, Andrew and Garrett spend the night trying to discretely hold hands underneath the table.

            Baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill <3  
> XO


	6. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ice cream here. A little secret spill there. Maybe some kissing here and there.

            It has been almost two months since Andrew had confessed his feelings to Garrett. It’s also been close to two months since he has spent any alone time with him. Andrew wouldn’t say that they were dating exactly because they haven’t been on a date or even kissed yet, but his feelings have been growing… a lot. Like right now, it is hard to look at him for a long period of time when all he wants to do is hug on him like the giant teddy bear that he is.

            They are in Garrett’s newly clean apartment. Honestly the change is insane. He knows Garrett worked so hard on this. The mess had embarrassed the man in front of him. It hadn’t bothered Andrew all that much, but he knows that if the tiny house is more organized then he will invite him over more often. Andrew wants to be around him as much as the taller man will let him

            “I’m very proud of you for doing this and I am very proud of Shane for making you do this.” Andrew says while looking around the empty place. Most of Garrett’s favorite things have stayed and it makes him happy to see. Garrett laughs from behind the camera. If it wasn’t him holding it Andrew would probably feel much shier than he does now. It is still hard to look at him.

            “I’m very glad that tonight unfolded like it did. I’m very glad that to have very good friends who love me and care. It was very nice, thank you Shane.” Garrett says and Andrew’s face burns at the mention of the L word. Thankfully Garrett noticed and turns the camera towards Shane instead.

            “Can we go get dessert?” Shane asks with a dramatic face.

            “Let’s go get dessert.” Garrett giggles while turning off the camera.

            “I want ice-cream, babe.” Ryland calls to Shane. Shane smiles and walks towards his boyfriend. Ryland opens his arms for him and a hint of envy fills his chest.

            “That sounds great, actually.” Morgan exclaims gleefully.

            “Do you want ice-cream, Andrew?” Garrett asks him. Andrew smiles slowly.

            “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

            “I ship it.” Morgan snickers and Andrew looks over in time to catch Ryland nodding.

            “What?” Garrett asks. His eyes narrow and he shakes his head slightly. Morgan stops laughing and looks guilty. Andrew’s heartbeat quickens.

            “Nothing, sorry.” Morgan apologizes quickly. Ryland sighs and shakes his head. Shane has his head in his hands. Realization hits Andrew quickly. Garrett had told them. He told them, and he said not to let him know about it. He catches the blonde’s apologetic gaze. Andrew crosses his arms and frowns at him.

            “Garrett Watts, you can’t even take me on a proper date before you tell everyone?” I question. Shane bursts out laughing until Andrew cuts him a glare. The YouTuber just smirks at him. Ryland and Morgan look shocked.

            “I didn’t tell them, Andrew.” Garrett looks shocked himself and glances nervously to our friends.

            “Wait what?” He has been saying those words a lot today. Garrett reaches and takes one of Andrew’s hands and pulls him through the living room into his bedroom. He shuts the door behind them.

            “Andrew, you sweet handsome idiot, they were messing with me. All night Ryland and Morgan have been teasing me about how we would be cute together. All I said was, and I quote, “You guys are being silly, but please don’t say that stuff in front of Andrew because it will upset him.” Garrett sits on his bed and starts laughing a nervous laugh. Embarrassment paints Andrew’s ears red.

            “Oh… Oh no. It seemed different. I’m so sorry.” Andrew hides his face in his hands. Garrett opens his arms to him.

            “Come here. Don’t be sorry, I’m not upset.” Garrett whispers soothingly as Andrew accepts the hug.

            “They know now.” The red head whispers in his shoulder. Andrew doesn’t know whether it is Garrett’s bodywash, cologne, or natural scent, but it is nice and calming.

            “They do. Are you okay with that…? I am.” Garrett whispers. The action is so close to his ear that Andrew fights the shiver that wants to crawl over his skin. Garrett tightens his arms.

            “Honestly, I think I’m okay with them knowing now. I was more upset with the idea that you told them without talking to me.” He pulls his head off of Garrett’s shoulder and looks him in the eye.

            “Do you still want to get ice cream with them?” Garrett whispers and rests his forehead against Andrew’s.

            “I like ice cream.” His body feels like it is on fire and their lips are so close together he can taste them. Andrew wants to taste them. A knock at the door surprises them. Garrett curses under his breath. Andrew sighs and kisses the blonde’s forehead. He smiles into his blue eyes.

            “I’m really sorry, Andrew. I’ll buy your ice cream for you.” Morgan’s voice calls from the other side of the door.

            “No, it’s fine. Listen I guess there is a lot we have to tell you guys.” He says as he opens the door.

\---

            Andrew is quietly eating his ice cream cone with Garrett at his side. Both are red faced and being teased by the trio in front of them.

            “I knew there was something between you guys.” Shane drinks from his milkshake triumphally.

            “Honestly Garrett, you haven’t taken him out on a date yet?” Ryland questions.

            “We’ve both been really busy!” Garrett defends himself poorly. Andrew smiles and reassuringly pats his leg. The blush on Garrett’s face deepens.

            “Sounds like a lazy boyfriend to me.” Morgan snickers before she eats another spoonful of her ice cream. The blush on Andrew’s face deepens at the word boyfriend.

            “Awe they’re blushing.” Shane giggles. Garrett puts an arm around Andrew’s shoulders and hides his face there.

            “Kill me, please.” He whispers. No way.

\---

            “Will you sleep over again tonight?” Garrett asks softly as Andrew walked him back to his door. Shane, Ryland, and Morgan had already left for the night. His happiness level was on max right now.

            “I don’t know Garret.” Andrew starts to say. Nervousness nips at him. Garrett can see it in his eyes.

            “No, I genuinely mean just stay over with me. I want to spend time with you.” The tall man opens his front door and puts on his best puppy dog eyes.

            “Fine, but no funny business. You still owe me dinner or something.” Andrew teases. Garrett grins really wide and shuts the door behind them.

            “I know, and I would like to rectify that immediately. Will you let me take you out on Friday?” He wraps his arms comfortably around Andrew and picks him up. A sense of thrill fills him. He’s always been the strong one in any relationship he’s had before. It’s nice to feel like the malleable one for once.

            “Put me down.” He giggles.

            “Not until you say yes.” Garrett kisses his cheeks over and over.

            “If I say yes does this also mean that I can kiss you?” Andrew grins at him.

            “You want to kiss me?” Garrett is blushing deeply and lets him slide to the floor.

            “Oh yeah. Please?” Andrew barely gets the words out before Garrett’s lips are on his own. They are warm, solid, and slightly chapped, but they move beautifully. The scruff of Garrett’s stubble itches his face, and Andrew finds that he enjoys the sting. This is nothing like kissing a girl, but it still feels perfect. His chest is pressed tightly against Garrett’s and he can feel the other man’s heartbeat. The fast-paced beating causes his brain to feel drunk. The faint taste of sweet ice cream is still present. Andrew has tangled his fingers into the blonde’s hair and Garrett squeezes his sides with his large hands. The noise that he lets out would normally be embarrassing, but Garrett takes the opportunity to suck on his bottom lip.

            “Garrett?” Andrew manages to take a moment to breathe. Garrett is doing his fair share himself.

            “Yeah?” He responds between kisses he places on the ginger’s cheeks, neck, and earlobe.

            “We should stop.” Garrett takes a shaky breath and let go of Andrew slowly.

            “Okay.”

            “I’d be really happy to go out with you Friday night.” Andrew grins up at the taller man.

            “Oh good. I thought kissing me might be your way of telling me no.” Garrett teased.

            “But who could say no to those eyes?” Andrew giggles using his words.

            “Oh, boyfriend of mine, you’re making me want to kiss you again.” He grins evilly and places one peck on Andrew’s neck again.

            “Boyfriend huh, when did you ask me that?” Andrew teases. Garrett nibble softly on his earlobe.

            “Will. You. Be. My. Boyfriend. Andrew?” He whispers slowly. He alternates between sweet kisses and nibbles between each word. Andrew is captivated by every moment of it. Garrett is effectively disarming him. Wooing him. He’s never felt so pursued or wanted in all of his life.

            “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Andrew returns the attention he is receiving in Garrett’s favor. He wills each action to show Garrett all the words he will say in the future. All of the happy things Andrew wants for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out better than I thought. What do you guys think?
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you want to. I reply to all of them!
> 
> Also somehow I forget bookmarks, do that if it suits your fancy as well.   
> XO

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 You are the best.  
> Make sure to subscribe to my story for a timely notification every time I update.
> 
> XO
> 
>  
> 
> It's completed now, sorry boo.


End file.
